Racing toy cars on racing tracks can provide entertainment for people of all ages. One common form of racing uses a non-powered toy car, wherein the toy car is either propelled or released to coast down a track. Toy car racing tracks can vary in length and complexity. In use, the length of a toy car track may be limited by the available space for using the track. For storage of a toy car track, however, storage size of the track may be a concern and can limit the length of track that one is able to enjoy. Some toy car tracks are segmented to allow the track to be dismantled for storage. A segmented track, however, can result in lengthy set-up and/or take-down procedures, and also has unwanted discontinuities where the track is joined together which slightly impairs the smooth movement of a car down or along a track.